Dark Demeanour
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: AU. "The boy in the glass chamber. He looks a lot like you. He always appears in my dreams. I wonder who he is..." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Prologue

**digi-gal-rox:** my first CCS fic. basically inspired by many other manga's i've read, and anime's i've watched. so if it clashes or something, don't kill me, it's meant to happen.

**DARK DEMEANOUR**  
takes place in an Alternate Universe, which closely follows the same timeline as CCS. Recognisable characters are also mentioned (from other manga/animes) as well as brought into the story, with few spoiler (?) to manga's as well... to be honest... spoilers, I'm not entirely sure about that, but there are references to manga's as well. Now, one thing I can say is the xxxHolic is mentioned as well as TRC... what else can I say... ah yes... it's a slight dark fic. it's not DARK dark, but slightly dark, if you catch my drift. AU characters are also mentioned, some you may recognise, but they are not the same (obviously), as well as some of my own (minor) characters. I think that's all I can say now, without giving too much away. Everything will eventually be revealed in later chapters, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! I'll try and answer them, without giving too much away.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Glaring at his captives, grinding his teeth angrily, the young boy gave a loud shout, before kicking the taller man holding onto him. For a brief second the boy was free, however, he had not counted on another man appearing into the room, grabbing onto him, tightly. Wincing in pain, the boy glared at the old man, who sat motionless, smirking at him amusingly.  
"You're not going to get away with this!" the boy shouted, determination written on his face. The older man narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"I don't know how a child like you found out, but whatever it is, you will not be going anywhere." the boy bared his teeth, kicking the other man as hard as he could. To his surprise, know one came to take hold of him. "You might be of some use, after all." the older man smirked, bringing his hands together he began to chant. The boy found himself rising, as a chamber began to form.  
"You won't get away with this. She will get what you are after! She will stop you!" the older man simply smirked as he continued chanting. Opposite the young a boy, an identical figure began to form. His eyes widening, he knew what was going to happen. "You won't get away with this." he growled. He knew what he had to do. Looking at the body before him, the boy began to mumble something, before the chamber had encased him. Unknown to the older man, a particular object that was tied around the boys arm disappeared.

"Release him." the old man said lazily. With a quick boy, two men took away the unmoving body of a boy. Smirking, he eyed the watery chamber before him, his eyes slightly narrowed. "This will not change my plans, boy. It will not change their fates. You know it." he gave a small chuckle. "Let's see you break out of here, boy." smirking, he left the room, leaving the body of the boy who gave a slight twitch, before no movement at all.  
"What about-" a woman started, approaching the older man.  
"Leave him here." the man muttered. "As long as he remains here, he will do no ham. My spell will keep him here for a very long time." he paused. "Stay guard here."

_"He looks a lot like you."__  
"Eh?"__  
"The boy in the glass chamber. He looks a lot like you. He always appears in my dreams. I wonder who he is..."_

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. i know it's short, but it's only a prologue. don't worry though. later chapters will definitely be longer. 


	2. The End

**digi-gal-rox:** first chapter up! sigh i won't be updating in some time, i hope i can, but Uni has started, so I won't be spending a lot of time writing fics. I'll try though! so don't worry!

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - The End 

The dark figure sighed heavily. Eyeing the chamber carefully, the man couldn't help but smirk. In front of him, a rather muscular body remained motionless. He knew that in due time everything was going to go according to plan. He ran his fingers against the mirror in front of him, where two young women could be seen, happily talking to one  
another. Distracted by this, he failed to notice the young man in the chamber move. The older man's eyes flickered for a moment, before looking up at the motionless body.  
"Just you see boy," he sneered. "Everything you tried so hard to prevent will soon happen." he returned his gaze to the mirror which now showed a young brunette man entering a dark cave. A smile curved on his lips. "Yes, everything is now going according to plan."

"HOE!" jumping out of her bed, Sakura let out a small yelp as she tripped over he rug. Cursing silently, the honey haired girl bolted to the bathroom, before her friend and roommate could greet her. Chuckling softly, Tomoyo sat back down on her chair silently eating her breakfast, a knowing smile on her face. It was only meerne'er, e'er" / seconds later when Sakura burst out of the bathroom and headed back to her room, frantically talking to herself. It was easy to notice a particular diamond ring on her left finger, which sparkled in the sun. It wasn't too big, nor was it to small. In fact, in Tomoyo's opinion, it was just perfect. She smiled, remembering the day she spied on the couple, where he, Syaoran had proposed. Three years to be exact. Before he left for China to continue his training. Something he purposely put on hold. Minutes later, Sakura came out of her room, this time walking a frown on her face, with Kero behind her.  
"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted. Sakura offered a weak smile, taking her seat next to her friend.  
"Ohayou," she greeted quietly.  
"Nandesu ka?" the dark haired girl asked quietly.  
"Anou... I just remembered my dream." she said quietly. "It was that dream again." Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly, as Kero sat down, worrisome planted on his face, "Trapped..." she murmured. "He's trapped..."

"How long has he been in there?" the older woman asked quietly, worry noted in her voice.  
"Long enough! I'm going in!" the younger woman suddenly yelped.  
"You go in there, he looses his title." a cold voice muttered from behind. The younger woman narrowed her eyes.  
"For all we know he could be dead!" she shot back.  
"Mei Ling!" the older woman scowled.  
"Auntie,' she murmured softly, "We have to tell her! We have to tell Sakura-" before she could finish her sentence, a yell could be heard. The older woman's eyes widen as she fell to her knees. "Auntie Yelan!"

Turning around sharply, Sakura dropped her glass. Breathing heavily, she fell to her knees, clutching her star key tightly. Alarmed by the crash, Tomoyo rushed to the kitchen, only to see her friend on the floor, breathing heavily.  
"Sakura-chan!" carefully not to step on the broken glasses, she held onto her friend tightly, as Sakura fought back the tears that threaten to fall from her face. "Daijoubu?" it was a while before Sakura responded with a slow nod.  
"I think so..." she murmured softly, tightening her grip on the key. "I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen," she whimpered softly.  
"Sakura-chan..."  
"Tomoyo-chan... please tell me that everything will be O.K... please tell me that he'll return..." Tomoyo smiled softly at her friend's pleading eyes.  
"I don't have to," she responded, "Because everything is O.K. And Li-kun will definitely return. Remember your invincible phrase?" Sakura smiled softly, holding onto her friend's hand confidently.  
"Zettai daijobu da yo!"

Grinding his teeth, he glared at the cloaked figure in front of him. The dark figure slowly raised his arm, pointing it's pale finger at him.  
"God of Fire, Answer my call!" Syaoran bellowed. Fire had suddenly swarmed around the figure, before disappearing, leaving behind the cloak. Breathing heavily, he collapsed to the floor, thrusting his sword to the ground for support.  
"You think that can stop me?" the voice echoed, causing him to jerk up, looking around. "This is just the beginning, boy." holding onto his sword tightly, Syaoran struggled to his feet, only to collapse to the floor again. With his free hand, he held onto his wound tightly, his breathing becoming heavier. Turning around slightly, he noticed two familiar figure making their way towards him. His mother and his cousin.  
"Xiao Lang!" Yelan's voice echoed.  
"It shall begin," a dark voice whispered to him. Ignoring the voice, a soft smile escaped Syaoran's lips, before he fell to the floor.  
"Sakura..."

His eyes flickered for a moment before narrowing. On either side of him, two figure slowly rose as the flames from the fire place sparked. They knew instantly that something was up. Before either could speak, thier master had already risen.  
"Get ready to leave." he said, "Nakuru, alert Kaho. We need to get to Japan. Fast."  
"Is there something you're hiding from us?" Spinel suddenly asked, causing Eriol to stop. He sighed heavily, turning around slightly.  
"I'm not sure what it is, but it is something we must help in." he responded softly. "Sakura-san is in great danger. What it is still remains a mystery to me..." Nakuru's eyes widened.  
"Nandesu ka?" Eriol looked at the two, before his eyes fell to the floor.  
"I have a feeling we're about to find out." he said quietly. "We have to get there before the wedding."

"Is... he O.K?" Yelan asked worriedly, as the doctor walked out of the room. The aging man gave a warm smile and nodded. "Thank god..." she breathed.  
"The wound wasn't as deep as we thought," the man supplied, "He just needs rest."  
"But-" Mei Ling started.  
"Hush!" Yelan scowled, knowing what Mei Ling was going to ask.  
"He'll be well rested till than," the doctor responded, a soft smile on his lips. "A few days rest will do. Other than that he is perfectly fine."  
"Can we see him?" Mei Ling mumbled.  
"One of you can, I suppose." the doctor responded hesitantly. "He needs his rest."  
"Auntie, you go." Mei Ling smiled, ushering her aunt to the room.  
"Are you sure?" the older woman asked worriedly. Mei Ling nodded her head.  
"Yeah. I think I'll go call Kinomoto-san."

"Ja..." Sakura quietly placed the phone down, before smiling brightly at her friends.  
"Well?" Tomoyo asked excitedly, bouncing on her seat.  
"He made it." Sakura grinned.  
"As a celebration, how about a girls night out?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes sparkling. Resisting the urge to roll her yes, Rika coughed loudly, looking at the ceiling absently. Chiharu and Naoko gave a heavy sigh shaking their head.  
"We did that last night, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura responded, causing the three girls to giggle.  
"How about a movie?" Rika suggested.  
"Yeah!" Chiharu beamed. "A horror movie!"  
"Hoe!" Sakura smiled weakly.  
"How about just a girls night in?" Rika suggested, patting Sakura gently on the back.  
"A night of pampering..." Tomoyo murmured thoughtfully. "Let's do it!"

Yukito sighed heavily. Beside him a very agitated Touya was continuously muttering, before he pulled up to the curb. With a loud frustrated sigh Touya ran his free hand through his hair.  
"You should really keep your eyes on the road, Touya." Yukito smiled warmly, a hint of teasing in his voice. Touya narrowed his eyes.  
"Are you sure that something is wrong?" he asked tightly.  
"Un," he nodded. "My other-self... he said that Sakura-chan is in great danger." Touya sighed heavily.  
"I bet it has to do with that gaki." he muttered, his eyes narrowing again.  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure everything will be O.K." Yukito responded with a soft sigh. "But even he doesn't know what danger lies ahead for Sakura." Touya's eyes flickered for a moment, eyeing the moon carefully. "Touya?"  
"Even though I can't sense when she's in danger anymore, why do I get the feeling that she's going to get hurt?" he asked softly. Yukito's feature's softened.  
"It's because you're her brother."  
"There's something you're not telling me, Yuki." Touya muttered, looking at him. "What is it that you're hiding from me?" he asked. Yukito didn't responded. "After that boy called, you suddenly hurl me into the car. What is it?"  
"I'm not sure exactly," he responded regretfully. "All I know is that she is in great danger."

"You O.K?" Tomoyo asked quietly. Sakura turned around slightly, before smiling at her friend. She gave a soft sigh, watching the three other girls argue over the TV remote. A giggle escaped Tomoyo's lips. "It's like school all over again, ne?" Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Sakura-chan?"  
"Tomoyo-chan..." she murmured softly, "I have a bad feeling... something is going to happen."  
"Eh?" Sakura closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly.  
"Why does he always appear in my dreams?" she asked softly. "He now also appears to me when I close my eyes..." she opened them again, before looking out the window, "Who are you?" she asked softly.  
"Sakura-chan..."

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Yelan demanded. Wei closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Why would he leave all of a sudden?!"  
"I think he went back to Tomoeda." Wei chuckled softly. "He misses her," he added softly. Yelan sighed heavily.  
"Stubborn," she muttered, sighing heavily, "Call the travel agency and prepare tickets for the rest of us." she ordered.  
"Of course," with a low bow, Wei took off. Yelan sighed again, shaking her head.  
"Can't even wait a day, can't you?"  
_  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?"_

"Argh!" jolting up from her bed, all she could do was glare at her alarm clock, before realising that the sound was from the front door. Sighing heavily, Sakura slowly got out of bed, making her way to the door. Mumbling to herself, she wondered why Tomoyo never answered the door in the morning. Sighing heavily, she opened the door, rubbing her eyes, before a shriek escaped her lips. At that very moment, Tomoyo burst out of her room, to see familiar figure at the door.  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed nervously. Both girls glanced each other nervously, before smoothing their messy hair. The man before them simply chuckled.  
"Ohayou." he greeted warmly. Stepping aside, Sakura allowed Eriol to enter the apartment.  
"Anou... what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"The wedding of course." he said pleasantly.  
"The wedding isn't till tomorrow." Tomoyo smiled.  
"I also received your letters about your dreams." he added seriously. "I have a feeling that you are right. Something is going to happen. But I'm not sure what it is exactly."  
"Hoe..."  
"What's going to happen?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Whoever these people are, they know how to cloak their magic." he frowned slightly.  
"Hiiragizawa-kun..."  
"Eriol's fine." he smiled, the frown vanishing from his face. He paused, seriousness now planted on his face, "All I can gather is that someone is out to be a powerful magician. And for that, he either takes power from others or eliminate them." Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Eh?!"  
"We may also be one of those targets." Eriol added gravely.  
"Demo... that means that... there are other people in danger!"  
"Hai." he nodded. "They most likely know that they are in danger, and most likely have already set up defenses around their homes. However, I think it is best if you both come to my mansion. You don't want innocent people to get hurt do you?"  
"Iie." she shook her head. Glancing at Tomoyo who nodded her head, Sakura returned her gaze to Eriol and nodded.  
"You girls had better get packing"  
_  
The seal has been broken..._

A loud shatter brought her attention to the room. Bursting in, she noticed that there was no longer a body in the chamber. Just before the chamber, staggered a young man, whose eyes narrowed at her. With a sigh of relief, she smirked, as she made her way towards him. The man had quickly taken the defense pose, but to his surprise the woman made no other movement.  
"I knew that it wouldn't hold you," she said softly. "But I wonder why it's taken you up to now to break free." in response, the young man narrowed his eyes. "Twenty years... that's a surprise coming from you." she gave a soft chuckle, before seriousness replaced her amused face.  
"Something is about to happen." he responded coldly. "You know what it is."  
"You want to go to him, don't you?" she asked, slight concern in her eyes. "To claim back what is yours." she gave a small smile. "You don't of the power to travel to places. I will take you there." he looked at her, his eyes wide.  
"Zen me..." the woman simply smiled.  
"Because," she said softly. "You have a destiny to fulfill."

"He's here?!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at her friend excitedly.  
"Hai!" Tomoyo nodded, "He arrived last night!" carefully placing the veil over Sakura's head, Tomoyo couldn't help but beam before grabbing her camera.  
"T-Tomoyo-chan..."  
"Nani?" Tomoyo simply shrugged, "This time it's for you! Memories of your wedding!... Even though I wouldn't mind a copy for myself... I'll save a copy than!" before Sakura could respond, the sound of screams, clattering and rushing footsteps could be heard. Alarmed, both girls burst out of the room, only to enter a destroyed church. Scanning to  
see who had caused the trouble, both girl gave a sharp gasp as Eriol struggled to break free from his captive's grasp.  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out. Cold amber eyes met her's, causing the woman to whimper. "Sayoran-kun..." narrowing his eyes, Eriol had managed to get free, before pointing his staff dangerously at the man in front of him.  
"It's not him." Eriol growled.  
"Demo...-" she started. Eriol looked up troubled, before returning his glare to the man in front of him.  
"Someones coming," he muttered. As if by cue, in a gust of wind came a figure appeared, causing the remaining group in the church to freeze. The new comer slowly made his way to Syaoran, who had now diverted his attention from Eriol to the new figure. Syaoran narrowed his eyes.  
"I've come too late," the new comer said quietly, causing Sakura to gasp sharply. Holding out his hand, he quietly welcomed a glowing object that quickly escaped Syaoran.  
"Who are you?!" Keroberos demanded. The new comer turned his head slightly, causing the sun guardian to freeze. With a soft sigh, he returned his gaze to the man before him, as the glowing object entered his chest.  
"The seal has been broken." he said softly. "He knew, most likely. It cannot be returned by any means of magic." his warm eyes flickered on Eriol for a moment before eyeing Syaoran before him. Hastily, Syaoran pointed his sword at the new comer, a dangerous look written on his face. Hastily the new comer conjured an identical sword, pointing it at him as well.  
"Syaoran-kun! Teiryuu!"  
"I told you this, on the other side... that your own heart might be formed. I had hoped that it would come true," he sighed heavily, "I also said that if it does not happen, I will personally end this." Before any movement could be made a dark shadow had engulfed Syaoran, leaving an empty spot behind. Silence had showered over the group, leaving behind Sakura's heavy breathing. Studying the new comer heavily, Eriol's features hardened. The new comer quietly studied the group, before his eyes fell upon the still shocked Sakura.  
"I'll explain my story," he said quietly, his eyes still on Sakura. "But first we have to go to a safe place, before more of them return."  
"What's that on your chest?" Eriol asked. Tearing his gaze away from the whimpering woman, the new comer briefly looked at the sign printed on his dark clothes, his features hardening.  
"I think you already know, Clow." he said quietly. Eriol's eyes darkened slightly.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Syaoran."

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! 


	3. Revelations

**digi-gal-rox:** well, thought i'd give u a treat. on easter break, for the time being, before classes start again at the end of this week. so here it is. the second chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - Revelations

"You... you work for him, don't you?" Eriol asked, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone looked at the two men, confused. Syaoran shook his head.  
"Iie." he responded with a heavy sigh. "I was kidnapped by him, when I was eight..." this had caused Yelan to jump from her chair.  
"Kidnapped?" Eriol asked quietly. Yelan slowly fell back to her chair, running her hands through her hair.  
"I remember..." the older Chinese woman murmured. "Missing for a few months..." Syaoran's eyes flickered on her, before returning his gaze to Eriol, who frowned.  
"Fei Wong has a plan," Syaoran said quietly. "I learnt of his plan, and got kidnapped for it."  
"Fei Wong...?" Yelan's eyes flickered on the young man for a moment, before looking at Eriol, curiously. "Who is this Fei Wong?"  
"One of Clow's decedents." Syaoran responded tightly. "A man who wishes to be a powerful magician."  
"But what about this other Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
"He wanted someone to get close to Sa...-" he paused, before giving a small cough. "He wanted someone to get close to the card mistress, so he created 'Syaoran', hoping he could change the fate of the cards."  
"But Sakura-chan got the cards..." Tomoyo murmured quietly. Syaoran nodded.  
"However, it didn't change his plans." he continued.  
"What I want to know is why you gave half your heart to him." said Eriol. "For someone like you to do that... you must be quite strong." Syaoran's eyes narrowed.  
"I was hoping to stop his plans, but the seal broke..."  
"But what of Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, finally finding her voice. Syaoran's gaze lingered on her for a moment, before he tore his gaze away from her, focusing on the mantel piece in the middle of the table. "How do we get Syaoran-kun back?"  
"Unless he remembers, he won't come back." he responded regretfully. "Right now he is a body without a soul."  
"There's something you're not telling us." Eriol muttered.  
"He is not the only one inhibiting the soulless body," he said quietly. "This was something the Fei Wong had hoped for in the beginning."  
"What are you talking about?" Yelan demanded, her voice cracking. "What is wrong with my son?" Syaoran looked away uneasily. "Please, tell me!"  
"A powerful demon that was sealed away many years ago, now lives in that body." he responded. Mei Ling gave a sharp gasp, before comforting the distraught Yelan.  
"How?" the Chinese girl asked bravely.  
"About half of the elders... they work for _him_." he paused, "That is why they suggested that cave. The demon was sealed in there. And now with the seal broken..."

"There's more to this story than he is letting on," he said quietly.  
"What makes you say that?" the tiny creature, Kero asked. Eriol smiled grimly.  
"He has sad eyes..." Tomoyo said quietly. She gave a heavy sigh as Syaoran quietly tailed Sakura to her room. "He's watching out for her." she paused. "I feel sorry for him."  
"You do?" Touya spoke up, grinding his teeth angrily.  
"His own family has rejected him. They don't see him as 'Syaoran'. They only see the other one as 'Syaoran'." she supplied with a simple shrug. Eriol gave a brief nod, before closing his eyes.  
"Regardless, there is still something he is hiding from us." he said quietly. "If he is strong enough to give half his heart to 'Syaoran', I wonder why he hasn't Fei Wong hasn't done anything to him yet."  
"Who exactly is Fei Wong?" Touya demanded. "What does this guy want with my sister?"  
"That's what I intend to find out."

Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura found herself eyeing a particular brunette, seated by the room door fast asleep. With a heavy sigh, she abruptly walked by the sleeping figure and headed for the kitchen, replaying the incident that had taken place the night before. With a shiver, she was greeted by a pale older woman in the kitchen.  
"Yelan-san!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, before her emerald eyes fell to the floor. Yelan gave a grim smile, before her features hardened. "Anou... Daijoubu desu ka?"  
"I should be asking you that." Yelan responded softly. The older woman gave a heavy sigh, before drowning her coffee in one gulp. "I don't know what to do now..." she murmured. "Is this boy really my son?" she gave a heavy sigh, shaking her head. "I... I can't accept him. This isn't the man I raised..."  
"Yelan-san..."

"You have kind eyes." alarmed, Syaoran turned around to see Tomoyo holding a tray of food. "You care about her." she stated, a hint of a smile on her lips. He didn't respond. "You don't have to answer now. But I do have a lot of questions..." slowly she placed the food before him, pushing the tray towards him, before making her way to the foot of Sakura's bed.  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked, looking at the tray.  
"You have a story to tell, don't you?" she asked. "You're waiting for someone to listen." she added softly. He gave a soft sigh in response. "Were you ever lonely being trapped?" she asked. His eyes lingered on her concern gaze, before bringing the tray closer to him.  
"Everything 'he' saw, I saw." he responded. "In a way, I was there on the journey as well."  
"Does that mean it's really your feelings Li-kun had for Sakura-chan?" he didn't respond. "Anou..."  
"Call me Syaoran, if you want." he supplied, shutting his eyes. "Li isn't my name anymore."  
"Demo...-" he smiled grimly at her.  
"My own blood has left me. I don't really blame them, I guess." Tomoyo bit her lips nervously.  
"Were they Li-kun's feelings or yours?" she asked, "Syaoran-san."  
"Both."  
"Eh?!"  
"At least... I think it was both." he sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter though. Her heart belongs to him."  
"Syaoran-san..."

"Well?" Kero asked eagerly as Tomoyo entered the room.  
"He knew why I was there." she responded. "He told me as much as he could though." she paused. "He just wanted someone to listen. Not ask questions."  
"What's his story?" the sun guardian asked. Tomoyo's smile faltered for a moment, before she sat down.  
"He knows his fate." she said quietly, her voice betraying her. "He said he'll do what ever it takes to end this."  
"He-" Tomoyo nodded.  
"Hai." she said gravely. "He doesn't know their next move, but he said he will personally end this. Because he has a destiny to fulfil."

He sighed heavily, leaning against the balcony railing. Just below, he could see the card mistress happily tending to the thriving garden. A soft smile grew on his lips, which quickly faded when he turned around. The man behind him smirked.  
"So this is where you are."  
"You obviously don't trust me. So why are you here?" he asked. Eriol gave a heavy sigh.  
"It's not that we don't trust you," he said softly. "We have all lost someone dear to us, who has the same face as you." he paused, watching the man before him turn around, watching Sakura again. "You care for her." it was not a question, but a statement.  
"Her heart belongs to him." was his response.  
"People can change," Eriol responded. His eyes fell slightly. "But your destiny..."  
"I don't blame her for being distant towards me." he said softly. "I think she knows it too."  
"Maybe," Eriol said softly. "But destinies can change. It's been done before." Syaoran's eyes lingered on the honey haired girl before he sharply turned around and walked past Eriol. "She's had dreams about you, y'know." Eriol called after him.  
"It doesn't change the fact that he'll always be in her heart." Syaoran responded.

The hooded figure smirked, as he leaned over the sleeping figure. Seconds later, the figure opened his eyes, only to be shoved roughly back to bed.  
"Temae..." the old man started. Before he could finish his sentence, the figure had roughly hit him on the head, knocking out the old man. His cold eyes lingered on the unconscious body before his slowly brought both hands together and began to chant. Right before him, the body began to disintegrate, till only ashes were left on the limp bed. He smiled.

Bursting into the room, he saw the young woman thrashing in her sleep. He quickly rushed to her side, trying to wake her up, only to be roughly pushed aside. He cursed silently. He made his way to her, and placed a firm grip on one arm, before placing his hand gently on her head. Chanting softly, she calmed down, before warily opening her eyes. He sighed in relief, jumping back before she could do any other damage to him.  
"You had a dream," he supplied, before she could open her mouth. Seconds later, the rest of the household had burst into the room, panic written on their face.  
"Sakura!" Touya exclaimed, rushing towards his sister's side. "Daijoubu?" he asked worriedly. Still dazed, she nodded her head, avoiding Syaoran's concerned look.  
"What happened to her?" Touya asked coldly, directing the question Syaoran.  
"Nightmare, dream. Whatever you want to call it." he responded calmly, before turning around slightly. "_He's_ already made his first move, I guess." without another word, he left the room.  
"Sakura-chan...?" Tomoyo looked at her friend worriedly, who now had tears running down her face.  
"What did you see, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked worriedly.  
"An old man..." she whimpered clinging onto her brother tightly. "He just... disappeared..."

"You know who the first victim is, don't you?" Syaoran turned around slightly, before returning his gaze to the fireplace.  
"Fukuda Yamato." he supplied.  
"And you know this how...?"  
"He once came to Hong Kong, long before I..." he paused. Eriol nodded gravely, at the hesitant man.  
"And...?"  
"He was the one that told me about my fate." Syaoran said softly. "He had the amazing power to see into the future." Eriol sighed heavily, taking a seat on his favourite arm chair.  
"There's going to more murders as well." he murmured softly. "I want to know why Yamato was the first target." he paused. "Actually, why wasn't he able to see his own death?"  
"You already know the answer to that, Clow." Syaoran responded tightly. "Despite the fact that he had the power to see into the future, he doesn't have the power to see his own future." Eriol smirked. Syaoran's eyes lingered on him before returning his gaze to the fireplace. "You were testing me."  
"I had to see."  
"See what?"  
"You two are really the same." he said softly. "You and 'Syaoran'. Both of you are too kind hearted. But than again Daidouji-san stated that you have kind eyes..." this had caused the young man to sigh heavily. Choosing to ignore Eriol's comment, Syaoran continued staring at the fireplace.  
"You had the dream too, didn't you?" he asked, catching the dark haired man by surprise.  
"You don't have to prophetic dreams, do you?" Eriol asked, not answering the question, but the young man already knew the answer.  
"Iie." he shook his head. He paused. "He doesn't know that you're alive," he said softly.  
"Eh?"  
"Fei Wong," Syaoran sighed, "He doesn't know that you're back." Eriol chuckled.  
"You already know that I'm not Clow Reed's full reincarnation. Just call me Eriol. Or Hiiragizawa, as 'Syaoran' preferred to call me." he added with a soft chuckle, "What do you mean by that?"  
"If he knew you were back, you'd be his first target." he supplied rising to his feet. "Eriol-sama."  
"Too formal." the man wrinkled his nose.  
"Fine than. Eriol-san." he left before Eriol could open his mouth to respond. He chuckled once again.  
"You two are really the same." he said softly.

He stared idly at the ornament at hand. Eyeing it carefully, he was caught of guard when a pair of emerald green eyes greeted him. Yelping he fell back, throwing the ornament in the air, which Sakura caught with ease. Breathing heavily, he rose to see her musing at the tiny object.  
"Anou..." he started, but she hushed him quickly.  
"I just want to thank you." she said softly.  
"Eh?"  
"For bringing me out of that dream." she murmured. "Arigatou gozaimasu." she said.  
"You don't have to thank me," he responded.  
"What's this?" she asked, dangling the object in front of him. "Airashii." she murmured, her features softened.  
"It was a gift," he responded.  
"From who?" she asked curiously. He hesitated. "Girlfriend?" she asked. He shook his head.  
"Iie." he paused. "From the Yamato-sama."  
"Eh?"  
"The man that died in your dreams." he responded, causing the girl's eyes to drop. "I met him once, and he gave this to me." a fond smile on his lips. Sakura giggled.  
"He was a good friend of yours, ne, Li-kun?" with a smile, she handed back the object and skipped off. Syaoran froze watching the girl disappear behind the doors. Sighing heavily, he ran his hand through his hair.  
"What is this, really?" he asked quietly, looking at the object. "Yuko."

"So you'll be heading back,"  
"It's because of these matters that we have to head back." Yelan responded. Sakura nodded her head slowly, before hugging Mei Ling tightly.  
"We'll see each other again, for sure!" she smiled brightly. "Demo..."  
"We'll definitely get my son back." Yelan said, determination in her voice. Sakura cast a curious glance at the saddened Syaoran, before returning her gaze to the older woman before him. "We have too..."  
"Yelan-san...!" Tomoyo exclaimed, hesitantly, pointing her finger to Syaoran, who now was quietly arguing with Kero. The older woman's eyes fell.  
"He maybe Xiao Lang, but he isn't the one that I raise till now." Syaoran roughly shoved Kero aside, looking at the older woman. "I'm sorry." she said quietly. He gave a small nod, allowing the older woman to leave, with Mei Ling at her feet.  
"Anou..." Tomoyo started. Syaoran gave a small smile, before quietly leaving the room. Both girls looked at each other worriedly, before their eyes fell to the floor.  
"He'll be alright." Yukito supplied, "Most likely."

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! and hope u guys have/had an awesome easter!


	4. Allies

**digi-gal-rox:** i'm back. my break isn't till another week, and i've been busy with assignments and blahs. but yes, i've decided to put another chapter to force myself to continue with this, once my break starts. wellz... happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 - Allies

Humming to himself, he found himself musing at the trees around him. He stopped, feeling a particular gaze on him. Smiling brightly he turned around, to see a familiar, but older figure eyeing him carefully.  
"It's good to see you again." the man stated with a smile.  
"What are you doing here?" the other asked.  
"The rumours are true than," the man grinned. The other rolled his eyes. "I'm here to help." The other sighed heavily. Looking up at the sky, the wind picking up.  
"Something's not right," the other murmured quietly.  
"I'd thought you'd be staying locked up, brooding." the man grinned, causing the other to glare at him.  
"You may be older, but that doesn't mean that I'll-" before he could finis his sentence, a stronger gush of wind came, causing both men to look around cautiously. Before the man could respond with a come back, the two found them selves surrounded by dark hooded soldiers. "Aww crap."

"Someone else is here too," she murmured softly. "Right?"  
"Un," he nodded.  
"Do you know who?" she asked. He shook his head.  
"Iie." he paused, "But judging by that power, someone quite strong."  
"Do you think the rest has noticed this?" she asked. He shook his head.  
"Iie."  
"The wind has stopped." Kaho murmured. Closing her eyes, she allowed a small smile to escape her lips. "He's going to watch out for her, isn't he, Eriol?"  
"Un."

"You've grown." the man stated.  
"What'd you expect?" the other asked sharply. "I was only a kid when we first met." the man chuckled softly.  
"I know you're worried." he said softly, a serious look on his face.  
"We all are." the other murmured.  
"Un..." the man paused. "Can I ask you something, Syaoran?" he eyed the older man before him carefully, before nodding. "She might come... right?" he asked. Syaoran stared at the older man for a moment, before speeding up.  
"You already know the answer to that, Fai-san." was his response. Fai chuckled in response.  
"I guess I do."

"Sakura...-chan?" slowly opening her eyes, Sakura was greeted by worried amethyst eyes. The emerald eyed girl gave a smile at her friend.  
"Hai?" Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Tomoyo-chan?"  
"Anou... Eriol-kun said that he wanted to talk with you..." she murmured. "Something about what had happened just a few moments ago."  
"Eh?" Sakura looked at her eyes wide. "What happened?" Tomoyo shruged her shoulders.  
"He said it was important." Sakura frowned slightly.  
"I didn't sense anything..." she murmured.

"Why are you really here, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked, his eyes narrowing. The older man simply smiled, gaily spinning around, causing the younger man to shake his head. "I'm serious." he stated. Fai pulled to a stop, seriousness now planted on his face.  
"_He_ came to my home." he said softly. "I manage to get away before he found me." Syaoran raised on eye brow, unconvinced. "O.K, so he came when I was out. But he managed to find a copy of the ornament." he muttered. Syaoran's eyes widened.  
"The one from..."  
"He didn't take the real one, if that's where you're going, Syaoran." a small grim smile appeared on his lips. "Like the rest of us, I keep it with me."  
"And the others...? Do you know how they're doing?" the older man shook his head.  
"I'm guessing they are all hiding in one location." he said softly, before smirking. "Afterall, we have a destiny to fulfil, ne?" Syaoran sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair.  
"I wonder how they'll react..." he muttered.  
"If she is really kind, as they say she is, I'm sure everything will be O.K, Syaoran."  
"They haven't exactly warmed up to me, not that I blame them." the younger man said quietly, his eyes on the ground.  
"It's O.K to be selfish, sometimes, Syaoran." the younger man averted his gaze to the older one.  
"I'm not like that. You of all people should know that." Fai chuckled softly.  
"Ofcourse. It's you, afterall."

"There's someone else here?" Sakura stared up blankly at Eriol, who nodded his head gravely.  
"I'm quite surprise that you didn't sense it..." he said quietly. Sakura's eyes fell slightly. "It's not your fault, Sakura-san. You are confused right now."  
"Demo-" before she could finish her sentence, Eriol had signalled her to be quiet. "Eriol-kun...?"  
"He's back." he murmured. Sakura's eyes shot up.  
"Li-kun?" she murmured.

"Why not?" the older man asked.  
"Because I said so!" the younger one shot back. "Just go to the rest!"  
"Why not you!"  
"Because you know why! Now get out!"  
"Anou..." both men whipped around to see a nervous Sakura, holding tightly on her star key. Sighing heavily, Syaoran gave his companion a sharp look.  
"Fai-san, the card mistress. Okami-sama, this is Fai." he supplied. The girl seem to brighten.  
"Konnichiwa, Fai-san." she smiled. Fai gave a small chuckle.  
"Konnichiwa, okami-sama."  
"Hoe...!" she gave a weak chuckle. "It's Kinomoto Sakura-desu." Fai gave a low bow.  
"Kinomoto-san." he smiled, causing Syaoran to roll his eyes.  
"Li-kun..." Syaoran looke at her curiously.  
"Hai, okami-sama?"  
"Anou..." smiling Fai turned to face the younger man.  
"If you excuse me, I think I'll go talk to Clow." before Syaoran could respond, Fai had already skipped off. Sighing heavily, he faced the nervous woman before him.  
"Anou..." she manage to squeek out again. "Gomen ne..." before he could respond, she had already spun around and took off.

"So far, he's only gotten one." the figure muttered, his eyes narrowed.  
"It'll eventually lead the rest out." the other one responded.  
"Finding them will be hard." the first one said tightly. The other one closed his eyes tightly, before opening them again, a sly smile on his lips. "I know that look." the other one meerly nodded, before walking away. "I know that look! Do you think he'd actually fall for it!"

Elegantly, she sat down, staring out the window intently. It had only just begun to rain, but she knew instantly that something was up. With a soft sigh, she took a sip from her cup, ignoring the chaos around her. She knew that in due time, she would be needed, but as of now, everything that was now fated relied on him. Her face soured for a moment, before vanishing. She peered out the window, looking up at the sky, worry now planted on her face.  
"Is he able to...?" she asked herself. Silece was her only answer.

"Oi!" he bellowed, "Get back here!" running after a laughing blonde man, the brunette grinded his teeth, before takleing the older man to the floor. Behind him, Eriol appeared with a frown.  
"Why are you here?" Eriol asked, the laughing man. Fai simply beamed.  
"To help, ofcourse." he responded. Syaoran, muttering something slowly rose to his feet, followed by Fai.  
"Which is all he will say." Syaoran responded. "You know something." he stated. Fai simply shrugged.  
"So do you." he responded, a knowing smile on his lips. "But ofcourse with the price you had to pay-"  
"Price...? What price?" Eriol asked, a confused look on his face.  
"That-" Syaoran pointed his finger at the other man, "-is not of your concern." he faced the older man. "You have other news." he simply stated.  
"_She_ asked me to come here." he gave a sigh.  
"Nani?" Syaoran looked up in surprise.  
"Who's she?" a new voice asked, joining the conversation. Turning around slightly, the three were greeted by Kero.  
"No one." Fai and Syaoran both responded quickly.  
"Naze?" Syaoran asked, facing Fai, ignoring the two.  
"She felt that you might need another hand." Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously."  
"It's destiny, Syaoran."

"I had a dream..." she said quietly. Tomoyo looked up, surprised.  
"Sakura-chan...?"  
"Something's going to happen to Li-kun." Tomoyo stared blankly at her friend. "The one that is with us." she added hastily. Tomoyo nodded slowly.  
"What's going to happen to him?" she asked quietly. Sakura gave a sad smile.  
"I don't know exactly. Everytime something is about to happen, I wake up." her eyes fell slightly.  
"That explains why you were distant with him." Tomoyo paused. "But you want to be friends with him now?" she nodded her head.  
"He always looks sad..." Sakura said softly.  
"He carries the fate of the world on his shoulders," Tomoyo responded breezely.  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked at her friend surprised. "What do you mean?" Tomoyo gave a weak laugh.  
"Betsuni..." she responded. Letting it go, Sakura gave a soft sigh.  
"Do you think Syaoran-kun will ever return?"  
"One day," Tomoyo responded softly.

"Argh, I don't have time for this!" he groaned. He earned a chuckle from his companion. "Don't." he warned, pointing his finger at him. Before he could come with a respond, both men whipped around, facing the window.  
"You don't think-"  
"Let's go."  
"Aren't you going to tell the rest, Syaoran?" Fai asked, his eyes teasing. He earned an eye roll in response.  
"You really think they can handle these people?"  
"They have sooner or later." Fai responded airly. With a heavy sigh Syaoran nodded.  
"Let's go."

"Who exactly are these people?" Sakura asked, eyeing the black claded group before them.  
"Obviously, not the friendly type." Keroberos responded tightly.  
"Raitei Shourai!" turning around sharply, Sakura watched amazed as a powerful bolt of lightning emerged hitting several men before them.  
"They never seem to learn, ne, Syaoran?" Fai asked, a simply smile on his face. Syaoran smirked.  
"After the first time?" he snorted. "I think maybe after what... five times he'll get the message?"  
"Hm... maybe." was Fai's response.  
"Fuuka Shourai!" much to Sakura's surprise, a gulf of wind appeared and seconds later formed a shield around her, Keroberos and Eriol, who had followed the two men out.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Keroberos demanded, trying to break free.  
"You're too kind hearted, Syaoran." Fai sighed heavily, shaking his head, while doudging an attack. Eriol smirked, still holding onto his staff tightly.  
"He's protecting us." he said quietly, closing his eyes.  
"NANI?!" Keroberos's voice bellowed.  
"Doushite?" Sakura asked. Eriol gave a simple smile.  
"There's something he wants to protect."

"Persistant, isn't he?" the man smirked. Fei Wong rolled his eyes.  
"How is the other one doing?"  
"He hasn't found the rest, but he is progressing well." the man responded. "Getting stronger."  
"Keep those men with him." Fei wong said lazily. "And keep a sharp eye on this one."  
"We can only go as far." the man muttered.  
"Clow Reed's defences are good. That I know. Watch the mansion."  
"Ofcourse."

Turning around sharply, Syaoran's eyes widened. Taking a quick glance at his comrade who gave a brief nod, faced the men before them.  
"He's coming..." Fai simply stated. A dark shadow emerged, and slowly revealing himself, a man identicle to Syaoran appeared, a cold glare planted on his face.  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. He simply stared at her, before focusing his gaze on the man before him.  
"Give it to me." he said, extending his hand roughly towards Syaoran, who narrowed his eyes. Grinding his teeth, the man brought out his sword, pointing it dangerously at Syaoran. "Hand it over." Syaoran's eyes flickered on the crying woman, before return his gaze on his identicle before him. His clone.  
"Because we are the same, I will personally end this." before the clone could attack his counterpart, Syaoran had already brought out his sword, blocking the attack.  
"Stop! Don't fight!" Sakura cried out, fighting back Eriol's attempted restraints. "Syaoran-kun!"

_"He most likely will come." he said quietly.  
"Hm..., most likely." the older one responded. "And most likely, Kinomoto-san would want to come as well."  
"Fai-san..." he sighed heavily.  
"Everything will be alright, ne, Syaoran?" Fai murmured giving a small smile.  
"In the end," Syaoran responded, closing his eyes. "We need to put them in a safe location."  
"Un," Fai nodded, fingering the ornament in his hand. "I guess we do. Demo... we do want to lure him out, ne?" both men gave a heavy sigh.  
"She won't like what will happen to him. Most likely." Syaoran said quietly, opening his eyes.  
"You are too kind," Fai smiled, he sighed heaily, his face becoming serious. "It's only just begun."  
"Un..."_

Within seconds, the black cladded men had vanished. Pleased with himself, Fai turned around to see two Syaoran's engaged in a battle.  
"Raitei Shourai!" called out Syaoran. A powerful bolt of lightning came out, making it's way to the Clone, who much to the two men's surprised, blocked it with ease.  
"Seems like he has gotten stronger." Fai frowned. Grinding his teeth, Syaoran pointed his sword dangerously at the clone.  
"He is only a vessle right now," he said tigtly. "If anyone else dies..." he did not have to finish his sentence.

_"That demon... I've only ever heard of him." Fai said quietly. "A strong one, I heard."  
"It goes many centuries back, but as far as I know, the Li clan were the ones to seal it." Syaoran muttered.  
"And now, they've released it." Fai murmured regrettfully.  
"The demon is known for storing power, later using it for it's final attack."  
"If he does come, will it be used?" Fai wondered. Syaoran turned away uneasily.  
"Most likely. **He**__ wants what we've got. **He** also wants me dead." Fai gave a sad smile, placing the ornament carefully around his neck.  
"I wonder..." Fai murmured. "I wonder what will happen once this ends."_

"Please stop!" Sakura cried out. "Please stop fighting!"  
"So she says." Fai murmured quietly, as a powerful blaze of fire flew at the two.  
"Li-kun! Fai-san!" Sakura cried out. Eriol's eyes widened as the barrier around them disappeared.  
"Not good," Keroberos growled, as the clone slowly made his way to the two unconcious bodies. Charging towards the two bodies, Keroberos glared at the clone, who simply stared back. "Stay back," he growled. Sakura followed close behind, staring at the two bodies, fearfully.  
"They are still alive, Sakura-san." Eriol said reassuringly.  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura murmured, looking at the clone before her.

"They were just overwealmed by what happened." Kaho said quietly. Eriol nodded his head gravely. "He took most of it though." Kaho added quietly. "Protecting others... just like him." she paused. "How is she?"  
"In shock." Eriol responded. "Right now she's with Fai-san." Kaho nodded, turning around slightly.  
"I wonder..." Kaho murmured. "Will she be alright?"  
"She will." Eriol said quietly.  
"But that ornamet around Fai-san's neck... what is it?" she asked, her face suddenly serious. "He has it to." she indicated to his arm, where the ornament was tied tightly. Eriol's eyes lingered on the ornament before his eyes widened.  
"So, he's one of them."  
"One of them?"  
"Those recruited, all carry one of those." Eriol supplied, "Who exactly recruited them, I do not know, I have heard stories that they were formed to end a battle." Kaho frowned, drumming her fingers on her arm. "Maybe this is the rumoured battle."

Opening his eyes, his hand instantly flew to his arm, where the ornament remained. Sighing in relief, he threw his covers aside, and slowly got out of bed. Shaking his head slightly, Syaoran began to wonder how he got here. He gave a sigh, already guessing who was responsible for this. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs, in hopes of finding Fai.  
"Demo... the fight just went on." Syaoran froze.  
"Sakura-chan..."  
"I keep asking myself, why did he put that shield up. Did he know that Syaoran-kun was coming?"  
"Maybe he just wanted for all of you to be safe."  
"Tomoyo-chan... I'm confused." with a soft sigh, Syaoran silently turned around and walked away. His eyes lingered on the ornament on his arm.  
"Her destiny is to be with him, ne, Yuko." he said quietly.

Peering into the room, much to her surprise, his bed was empty. Frowning she turned around and walked down the stairs, lost in thought.  
"I wonder where he went..." she murmured, walking aimlessly around the manor, only to find herself standing in front  
of the back door. Her eyes widened when she saw the person she was looking for, sitting in the rain, hunched over. Curiousity, over taking her, she slowly made her way towards him. She winced at the sound of a twig breaking. He turned around surprised, before his features softened.  
"Okami-sama." he said. Her eyes fell to the tiny creature he was sheltering.  
"Torii!" she exclaimed, running towards him. He let out a small laugh, as she stroked the bird in his hand. "Is he O.K?" she asked curiously.  
"He injured his wing." he responded. "But he is definately O.K."

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! ;)


	5. Decision of the heart

**digi-gal-rox:** it's been some time since i last updated this story. well... here's another chapter. and i apologize for any grammatical mistakes. i know my grammar is bad, but whatever you have to say about it, i don't really care. anyways, on we go...

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - Decision of the heart

"You've accepted it," Fai stated quietly, eying the younger man before him.  
"I've... always accepted it." Syaoran responded, opening his eyes. "I also think that it's best." Fai frowned slightly, in deep thought, before nodding his head slowly.  
"Maybe it is best." he murmured. Syaoran sighed heavily, looking out the window.  
"It won't be long now." the younger one murmured quietly. Fai averted his gaze to the boy, before returning his gaze to the window.  
"Are you really alright with it?" Fai asked quietly.  
"Hai." was his response. "Because Sa...- the card mistress only regards him as Syaoran. The one that has always been with her was him."

Letting out a childish giggle, she spun around happily, her face facing the warm sky.  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out frantically. Sighing heavily, knowing that there was now way she could convince her friend to stop, all she could do was watch her friend happily spin in the sun. "Sakura-chan..."  
"She seems to be doing well, considering." Touya stated, approaching the younger woman. Tomoyo turned around and nodded, a warm smile on her face.  
"Hai."  
"But that boy's fate..." Touya murmured quietly, "Does she know?" he asked. She shook her head, her eyes falling to the ground.  
"Iie." she murmured, "I don't think he intends on her finding out either." she paused. "He cares for her." she added. Touya nodded his head, solemnly.  
"I noticed." was his grim reply.

The elegant woman sighed heavily, running her hand through her dark hair. Her eyes lingered on the mirror before her, before she finally tore her gaze away, a troubled look on her face.  
"Is... everything O.K?" she turned around slightly, to see her new comer. She nodded her head slowly.  
"It will be." she said quietly. "It seems that those two have made up their minds." the new comer waited for her to continue, but when nothing happened, the figure sat down by the door.  
"You know something." the person simply stated. The woman simply smiled, eying the person careful.  
"I always know something." was her response. She finally returned her gaze to the mirror, which was now reflecting another event. "But what will happen will not change their fates." she murmured, closing her eyes. "A price is going to be paid."

"When do you think the rest will come?" Fai asked, sitting down. Syaoran simply shrugged, shifting uncomfortably on the chair.  
"Who knows." he responded tightly, after a moments pause. "They'll come when they have to. But for now..." he stopped.  
"He's not going to come out personally," Fa sighed heavily, realization hitting him. "At least, not yet." Syaoran glanced at the older man, before scoffing. "Syaoran? Are you going to tell them?"  
"Hai." he nodded. "It seems that I have to. Or they'll wonder where we are." Fai nodded his head slowly, before sighing heavily.  
"To be the only one with power... that's not his only wish." he said gravely. "I wonder when it is the right time to tell them."  
"It will only cause more trouble." Syaoran responded. His eyes lingered on the dancing girl below, before he tore his gaze away. Fai looked away uneasily, before rising to his feet. "Fai-san?"

"A price to be paid?" the figure echoed quietly, a confused look on his face. The woman nodded, a sad smile now on her face.  
"They won't change. Especially _that_ boy." she gave a soft sigh, closing her eyes.  
"Nandesu ka?" the figure asked.  
"Keep an eye on them," she stated. "Something has happened in _that_ world."

"Something's not right." Eriol murmured, looking up. Surprised, Nakuru looked at him. Spinnel sighed heavily, before settling himself down. Across the room, Yue stood with his arms crossed, Kero lazing on the table beside him.  
"Nandesu ka?" Nakuru asked. Eriol sighed heavily, placing his hand on the window, his eyes narrowed.  
"There is something those two are hiding from us." he stated, turning around.  
"They've been hiding things from us from the start." Yue supplied tightly. "But they did risk their lives for you and Sakura-san." Kero snorted. "And you."  
"Do you know what it is?" Spinnel asked. He shook his head.  
"Iie."

"You should learn to relax more." Fai stated, looking at the younger man, amused.  
"I am relax." Syaoran responded.  
"You know what I mean." the older man chuckled. Syaoran sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair.  
"How long will it take?" he asked, changing the subject, hastily.  
"By tonight, it should be complete." both men glanced at the brewing pot in the corner of the room, before returning their gaze to the table before them.  
"At least, for a while, they can have normal lives." Syaoran stated quietly. Fai smiled sadly at this. "They at least deserve that." the younger man added.  
"A new beginning..." Fai murmured softly.

Mei Ling sighed heavily, looking out the window. The past few days had surprised her a lot. After the shock announcement that half the elders had been working for their current enemy, everything had been rushed since then. What remained of the elders, were now in hiding. Where exactly, still remained a mystery to the family. But the biggest problem that remained in the household was how to get their leader back. Syaoran, the boy that had grown up in the house, that is. The young woman sighed again, before she lazily turned her gaze to her Aunt's lecture, which she had tuned out moments ago.  
"I understand," she said, dazed. Returning her blank stare to the window, she watched a bird fly by. She smiled slightly, obviously distracted.  
"Mei Ling!" jumping, the younger woman quickly faced her aunt, flushed.  
"Question." Mei Ling said, giving the older woman her full attention, "What if he never comes back?" she knew instantly that Yelan did not like the question, as the older woman silently debated how to answer it.  
"He has to come back." the older woman decided. "He has too."

"It's you!" the child cried out. Fearfully running to the next room, the young child soon found himself cornered by the intruder. Smirking, the intruder raised his arm, ready to strike, only to stop moments before hitting the whimpering child. Turning around sharply, the intruder was thrown aside with a powerful blow.  
"Run child!" the old man cried out. Scrambling to his feet, the child took off, not looking back. The intruder slowly rose to his feet, unaffected by the blow. Eying the old man before him, he narrowed his cold eyes, and glared at the old man.  
"You have what I want."

Screaming, Sakura jolted up. Looking around frantically, she found herself in her room, her blanket wrapped around her tightly. With a soft whimper, she hugged herself, realizing that no one was around. Seconds later, however, Touya had burst into the room, a frantic look on his face.  
"What happened?! Who hurt you?!"  
"Another killing," a soft voice said from behind him. Turning around slightly, the older man noticed Syaoran leaning casually against the door frame. Grinding his teeth, Touya made his way to his sister's side, comforting her.  
"Daijoubu," the older man murmured silently.  
"What did he look like?" Syaoran asked. His eyes lingered on the whimpering girl.  
"She just had a nightmare!" Touya said sharply, "You expect her to tell you now?"  
"Its important." Syaoran responded dryly. "Right now, it is hard to explain. But we need to know." Sakura nodded her head slowly, holding onto her brother tightly.  
"He had grey hair... kind eyes... there was a boy as well..."  
"Kuso," Syaoran swore, turning around slightly.  
"Nani? Nandesu ka?" Touya asked, slightly alarmed.  
"Sasanuma Shuuichi," Syaoran said quietly. "A tracker." he added, noticing their blank faces. "Do you know where the child went to?" he asked. She shook her head. With a brief nod, Syaoran disappeared, leaving the siblings to themselves.

Jumping at the slamming of the door, Fai looked at the younger man, slightly alarmed. Debating whether or not to ask if he was alright, he watched the younger man paced up and down, a frown planted on his face.  
"We have to leave soon." Syaoran stated, pulling to a stop.  
"Eh?"  
"Shuuichi's gone." the younger man growled. "The child is missing."  
"Shuuichi?!" Fai's eyes widened. "That's two now!"  
"I thought you said that they were all hiding in one locating." Syaoran muttered.  
"Before I left." Fai stated, softly. "Some must 've took off after me." the older man paused, staring at the younger man curiously. "We have to tell them soon."  
"Wakaru."

The young teenager watched the young child sleeping, before closing the door quietly. Turning around, he was greeted by the older woman, much to his surprise.  
"Don't do that!" he hissed, obviously trying to keep his voice down. The older woman simply smiled.  
"That child can sleep through anything." she stated, her eyes low. The boy frowned.  
"Nandesu ka?" he asked cautiously. The older woman simply smiled, not answering his question.  
"So what was wrong with the child?" she asked.  
"The kid had a dream." he supplied. "A sad dream, as he put it." the older woman closed her eyes sadly.  
"Did you tell him?" she asked. He nodded his head.  
"Many worlds..." the teenager murmured. "Many that are linked together..." he paused, waiting for the older woman to say something. When nothing happened, he turned to face the door, placing his hand gently on the wall. "Naze...?" he asked quietly.  
"Because, there are people that needs to be protected." she responded softly.

"Are you O.K?" looking up slowly, Sakura allowed a small smile on her lips.  
"Hai." she nodded, giving a small smile.  
"You don't have to lie to me, Sakura-chan." the older woman said softly, a genuine smile on her face.  
"Kaho-san..." looking away uneasily, the older woman slowly made her way to the bed, where the younger woman was now sitting up comfortably.  
"It has to do with 'Syaoran'-kun, ne?" she asked. "I've heard you calling him 'Li'-kun." Sakura looked at her hands uneasily. "Do you see him as 'Syaoran'?" she asked.  
"It's because he exists." was Sakura's decided answer. Kaho sighed, giving a small smile. "Tomoyo-chan said that he always looks sad."  
"He has a lot of things to worry about." Kaho responded. "There are people he think he is Syaoran..." she paused, wondering if she should continue.  
"Kaho-san...?" the younger girl looked up, "What is going on?"  
"There have been attacks." the older woman said quietly. "'Syaoran' is taking the blame." Sakura looked up alarmed.  
"Nani?!" Kaho gave a sad smile. "Doushite?"  
"Even if it's not him, it's still him."

"How long more?"  
"A couple of hours." he paused, "Are you sure about this, Syaoran?"  
"I am." he responded. "As long as I am here... they will not trust me."  
"We. Us." Fai corrected. The older man paused. "We should tell them now. Who knows how long it will take to talk to them." Syaoran eyed the older man carefully, "_She_ may want to see us."  
"No. Not yet." Syaoran said quietly. "More importantly, we have to get to the others first, before _he_ gets to them."

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Eriol asked.  
"Is it necessary for all of us to be here?" Touya grumbled.  
"There is something that we have to tell you." Fai stated. "Because of circumstances, we both have decided to leave this place."  
"Nani?!" Tomoyo shot up from her seat. "Are you sure?"  
"Even though the main targets are the card mistress, and Clow..." Syaoran said quietly, "There is something he must obtain first, before getting to you."  
"Because of that, we must protect what he is after." Fai continued.  
"Demo-" Sakura started. Syaoran gave her a small smile.  
"It's O.K," he murmured.  
"Li-kun..."  
"Another... world?" Eriol murmured.  
"Something like that," Fai supplied. "Once we are gone, everything here will be alright."  
"What do you mean?" Kero asked dangerously.  
"Those people won't come to attack you." Fai supplied, when Syaoran made no movement.  
"You don't know how to mask your own magic, do you?" Syaoran asked, facing the card mistress who looked to the ground sheepishly. Revealing a braclet, he hastily handed it to her.  
"What is that?" Eriol asked cautiously.  
"It will mask her magic temporarily." he supplied. "For how long, I'm not exactly sure." he supplied, facing Fai.  
"It was done long enough," the older man murmured. "It should protect her for a long time." gazing at bracelet, Sakura slipped it on.  
"Arigatou," she said quietly.  
"There is also something we must warn you of." Syaoran stated. Eriol's eyes shot up. "Fei Wong, is not only after power, there is something else he is after." he paused. He opened his mouth to continue but shut it, turning around slightly. "They're calling us," he muttered.  
"Nandesu ka?" Yukito asked. Fai frowned, shaking his head.  
"Something must have gone wrong."  
"What is going on!" Touya demanded. Both men turned around surprise.  
"It seems that they don't want us to tell them," Fai mused.  
"Who?" Eriol asked carefully.  
"The others," he responded, grabbing hold of his jacket. "We should go now." nodding, Syaoran grabbed his coat.  
"Will... you be back?" Tomoyo asked quietly.  
"We will." Syaoran nodded. "But right now, we can't be here."  
"Matte!" Sakura suddenly cried out, causing both men to stop.  
"Why can't you tell us?" she asked desperately.  
"Because _she_ wants to tell you herself." Fai responded, before bring a hand to the air, giving a small wave, they two men disappeared.

"Was it safe to leave them?" she asked quietly, pacing up and down. The two men sighed heavily, the younger one shrugging his shoulders.  
"For now, maybe. But later, I may have to go back."  
"He's already got two of us. Us being there will endanger them." the older man supplied. There was a pause.  
"Normal lives..." she murmured. "Will that really work for them?" there was a pause.  
"It has too."

© Copyright 2009 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. next chapter won't be out till next month. for reasons why, check out my profile.


	6. Moving On

**digi-gal-rox:** i'm alive! i've just been busy since last year. and since the start of this year, even busier. i was in China representing my country, encouraging the Chinese students to study in my country. and i am currently doing an internship for my University course, which is making me even busier. I hope to get more stories up, hopefully more by the end of this month. but today, I thought I'd update this story. so i apologise for the delay, and here is the next chapter! - happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - Moving On

"That's some object you've got there." Fumiko stated. The younger man turned around, before sighing heavily.  
"What do you want, Nakajima-sama?" he asked. The older woman gave a sad smile.  
"You're really going to do it, aren't you, Syaoran?" she asked softly. He looked away uneasily.  
"Is there a reason that you're here?" he asked.  
"We've found the kid. He's safe right now."  
"Oh?" Syaoran looked up, allowing the object he was holding to disappear. "Where is he?"  
"With _her_." she responded. Syaoran allowed a smile to form on his lips.  
"As long as he is safe..." Fumiko eyed the younger man carefully.  
"You can't blame yourself, for what happened." she stated.  
"I don't." Syaoran muttered stubbornly. The older woman gave a small chuckle.  
"We've been repairing those places. I've seen the way those people look at you. Why do you allow them to do it?" she asked, indicating to the scar on his neck. "You are not him."  
"It's because he is 'me', in a sense." Syaoran responded, running his hand against the deep scar on his arm. Fumiko sighed heavily, not happy with the answer. "What of the demon?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.  
"It seems that a new body has been created for the creature. Now all that remains in the other body is a souless being." Syaoran closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "Only obeying..."  
"She's trying to find him still, isn't she?" he asked quietly. Fumiko nodded her head regrettfully.  
"It seems so."

"Anou..." Eriol looked up, mildly surprised.  
"Sakura-san!" the young girl bit her lip nervously.  
"Have you found anything yet?" she asked quietly. Eriol shook his head slightly.  
"Iie." Sakura's eyes fell. "He won't return, most likely." Eriol said regrettfully.  
"Demo..." she began fiddling with her bracelet.  
"Wakaru." he said softly. "Those people will return. They will help us." Sakura allowed a small smile to form on her lips.  
"Arigatou, Eriol-kun." Eriol watched sadly as the woman left the room. Sighing heavily, he ran his hand through his hair, looking out the window.  
"You were right about one thing," he said softly. "But for how long will it last?"

The elegant woman drowned her drink hastily, before slowly rising to her feet, a smirk appearing on her face.  
"I'm done in here!" the teenager exclaimed, entering the room the woman was in. "Nande?" he looked at the older woman, curiously.  
"It's strange for him not to make any moves..." she said quietly.  
"Eh?" he looked at her curiously. The woman simply smiled, waving her hand dismisively.  
"Betsuni," she murmured. The teenage boy frowned, before mumbling that he was leaving. Taking a quick glance back at the woman, he watched her as she glance at the mirror beside her worriedly. "They're coming..."

"Are we going to see her?" Aya asked, playing with her hair. Yui nodded her head.  
"We have to bring the child back." she responded. Fai sighed heavily, glancing at Syaoran who had remained silent.  
"Syaoran?" the younger man pursed his lips, before looking at the remaining group before him.  
"The charm is breaking," he said quietly. "iHe/i will find her soon." their eyes widened, as the women sank into their chairs.  
"What should we do now?" Fumiko wondered. "Maybe leaving her wasn't the best idea." Syaoran glared at the older woman.  
"We we stayed there any longer, Fei Wong would have appeared sooner." he responded tightly.  
"You really care for her, don't you?" Aya said, quietly. The younger man looked away, uneasily, knowing well aware that his reaction had given them the answer they wanted. "Doushite...?" without an answer, he rose to his feet and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Ara...!" Fai mused, a sad smile on his lips.  
"Fai...-san...?" Yui looked at him, surprised.  
"We know why he is doing this," he said softly, his smile fading. "He has made his choice. That boy."

"How are those people?" she asked. The figure turned around slightly, before sighing softly.  
"Question." the figure stated, not answering the question. "It seems that they always seem to be tested." the woman allowed a chuckle to escape her lips.  
"It does, doesn't it?"  
"Those two can never really be together." the figure said quietly. "He had made up his mind."  
"Even so..."  
"What about those other two?" the figure asked. "Those people have been on a journey for a long time now. I can't help but wonder... will he ever be with her?" the figure paused, before shaking his head. "It seems like destiny always seems to interfer those destined couples." the woman was about to respond, when she suddenly turned around.  
"They're coming." she said quietly.

Grunting, Touya sat down stubbornly as he watched his sister talking animatedly on the phone. Sighing, he drowned another cup of coffee.  
"Touya," Yukito mused, a gentle smile on his face.  
"It's been nearly a year, Yuki." he muttered. "The attacks have been starting again. Where are those people?"  
"Maybe they've been held up." Yukito murmured. "And it was only yesterday, that it happened. The first one to be exact. Eriol-san said so himself, that he noticed that the magic in the bracelet is disappearing." the dark haired boy narrowed his eyes.  
"I want to tell her the fate of that boy." Yukito's smile faded.  
"He will tell her, when he wants to. That is something we cannot interfer with, Touya."

Glancing out the window, Sakura allowed a loud sigh to escape her lips. Opposite her, Kero sat on her desk in deep thought.  
"That is indeed strange," the creature finally spoke, opening his eyes. The woman nodded her head.  
"I'm scared of what might happen," Sakura said quietly. "If something happens..." Kero nodded his head.  
"There has to be a way to save him," Kero murmured. 'I hope,' he added silently.

Opening his eyes, he clenched his fist, focusing on the mirror before him, an obvious grim smile on his lips. But, instead of seeing his own reflection, another room could be seen through it. A woman standing before him.  
"So, you want to return to them?" the woman asked. He nodded his head.  
"You know, as well as I do, that something is going to happen." the woman closed her eyes, slowly, taking a deep breath.  
"You know that it will not change your fate," she said quietly, opening her eyes again. "Syaoran."  
"I know." he said quietly, his head hanging slightly. "Her destiny... is to be with him, isn't it?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his eyes. The woman didn't respond. "It is, isn't it, Yuko?" the woman sighed in response.  
"The wish you have made... the chances of that happening is slim." he looked up, "The odds of that happening is-"  
"I know." he cut in. "But all I want is for iit/i to grow and foster. It's still in there. Trapped."  
"There is a price." Yuko stated, a blank expression on his face. "For something this grand..."  
"I know." he said quietly, taking a deep breath. "The timing has to be right though." he added. The woman nodded.  
"And to answer your question, Syaoran..."

_"You're going back?" Fumiko asked, mildly surprised._  
_"I have to." Syaoran responded. "Something is amiss."_  
_"I'll follow." Fai stated. Syaoran shook his head._  
_"It's O.K, Fai-san." the younger man said softly. "You go pick up the kid, and return. I have to be there... to end this thing."_  
_"Are you sure?" the older man asked, worry creased in his forehead. Syaoran nodded his head._  
_"I'm sure." he nodded._

Opening her eyes, Yelan looked around the room frantically. Seeing that it was still in one piece, she gave a heavy sigh, before climbing out of bed. Something was going to happen. She was sure of it. But what exactly, she wasn't sure of. The aging woman looked at her mirror, her dark eyes creased with sadness and worry. And that boy. Lately, she found herself dreaming about him. He had always seem to appear... trapped.  
"What's going to happen?" she murmured quietly.  
"Aunty...?" Mei Ling stuck her head into the room hesitantly. Four other voices could be heard. Yelan knew instantly that her daughters had something planned.

He stood motionless starring at the old man before him. Fei Wong waited patiently, till several men appeared holding onto someone tightly. A smirk grew on his face. Motioning to the men to let him go, he then eyed to motionless boy,  
gesturing him to do what he needed to do. What seemed like a statue to begin with, suddenly came to life as the figure made its way to the new comer. Fei watched amused as the boy disposed of the body, quickly.  
"Seems like you've learned some new tricks." he narrowed his eyes, focusing his attention on the mirror before him. The figure seemed almost dazed, before wiping the blood of his hands. "Find those other people. And get me those relics." he ordered. With a quick nod, the boy looking identicle to Syaoran disappeared.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo beamed, greeting her friend. Giving a weak and lazy smile, Sakura allowed her friend to drag her away, followed by the loud chatters of her other friends.  
"Mou..." Sakura groaned, as the group finally came to a halt.  
"Ne, Sakura-chan..." Naoko suddenly spoke up. "Where's Li-kun?" Sakura froze, glancing at Tomoyo whose eyes suddeny widened.  
"Anou..."  
"Family business." Tomoyo cut in, quickly.  
"For a year?" Rika asked, a slight frown on her face. "The wedding..."  
"Will happen again, in... in due time." Tomoyo continued, as Sakura hung her head.  
"Honto?" Chiharu asked, doubtfully.  
"Un!" Tomoyo smiled happily. "Ne, Sakura-chan?" but she didn't reply.

"Can you send me there?" he asked. Fai looked at the younger man, obviously amused.  
"Desperate, ne?"  
"Just do it already," Syaoran muttered.  
"Hai, hai. Syaoran." before the older man could do anything, Syaoran noticed the troubled look on his face.  
"Fai-san...?"  
"Are you sure you want this, Syaoran?" he asked. The younger man nodded his head, his eyes closed.  
"Hai." he responded, after a moments pause. Fai closed his eyes sadly, looking away, troubled.  
"You really care about her, don't you?" the older man said quietly.  
"I will never let anything happen to her." the younger one responded.

_"Anou... can I ask you something?" the man asked nervously. Surrounding him, stood several other people, who all wore the same expression the child had. Confusion. The elegant woman before them simply smiled, closing her eyes slowly._  
_"You are all wondering why you are here..." she said slowly. Waving an arm, several small objects appeared before her, before flying towards the group before her. "You all know something. The fate of a particular child." this had caused the groups eyes to widened. "Demo... there is something missing," she sighed sadly._  
_"Anou..." the oldest of the group suddenly stepped foward. The woman simply smiled._  
_"Those will help with the fate of that child." she said softly. "I have already met the other... demo..." she trailed off. "You all have a destiny to fulfil. Lives will be lost, people may suffer..."_  
_"What are these exactly?" the younger man asked, his eyes carefully studying the object._  
_"Signs... ornaments... whatever you may want to call it. Each of these contain a small amount of power, that that person is after."_  
_"Why us?"_  
_"You already know the answer to that," the woman said softly. "A great price had been paid for these to be created.__ They are mere objects that will help in the future..."_

"It was you, wasn't it?" Fai asked quietly. Syaoran looked up, his eyes ridden with curiousity.  
"Eh?"  
"It was you," Fai repeated. "That asked for the ornaments we wear now, to be found." the younger man sighed heavily,  
closing his eyes.  
"Iie." he responded after a long pause. Fai looked at him carefully before sighing heavily.  
"Be careful, ne?"  
"Un,"

Eriol sighed heavily, as he watched Tomoyo paced up and down worriedly. A troubled looked on her face, she had stopped every few minutes, trying to get something out of her mouth, only to have her pace up and down again. He shook his head slightly. The observent girl before him was lost for words. But she wasn't the only one. Everyone was as well.  
"When do you think he's going to come back?" she suddenly asked, causing him to jump. "Li-kun and Syaoran-san..." Eriol didn't respond. To be honest, he didn't know what to say.  
"I don't know." he responded, after a moments pause.  
"He loves her... Syaoran-san..." Tomoyo said quietly, slowly bringing both hands to her chest. "I can still remember the way he looks at her, when she isn't looking..."  
"But she has chosen 'Syaoran'." Eriol responded, somewhat tightly. "He has something planed, I'm guessing." Tomoyo's eyes shot up, as her hands fell to her side.  
"A plan...?" Eriol smiled grimly.  
"Possibly to bring back 'Syaoran'."  
"Is that even possible?" Tomoyo asked, quivering. Eriol shook his head.  
"As far as I know, there isn't."

Walking down the familiar street, the teenager turned and enter the lot, only to see the elegant woman standing still in the rain.  
"Yuko-san." quickly rushing towards her, Watanuki made his way towards her carrying his umbrella. "What are you doing? You don't even have an umbrella! You're getting... Not wet at all..." holding his umbrella over himself on the witch he hung his head.  
"I'm waiting," she simply stated looking at him, as he moved the umbrella away from her.  
"For who?" he asked, realization hitting him, he noticed something familiar on her "That dress... You wore it before, when..."  
"Step back," Yuko cut in.  
"O...O.K..." following her gaze to the sky, the two watched as something emerged, landing before the witch, slowly to reveal a familiar figure to the young teen.  
"So, you've come." she stated.

"Why are you stalling?" he asked quietly, his eyes on the ground. Fai smiled grimly.  
"We are all afraid," he murmured. "They do not want to loose you." Syaoran smirked slightly.  
"I'll be fine," he murmured. Fai closed his eyes, before finally raising his arm.  
"O.K. I will send you there." he stated. The younger man smiled.  
"Arigatou, Fai-san."

Opening his eyes, he found himself in the empty streets of Tomoeda. With a soft sigh, he looked up at the dark sky, before breathing in the cool air. It was as if nothing had changed, but he knew that something had happened during his absense. Turning around sharply, he heard a shout, a good few feet away. Breaking into a run, to noticed familiar figures standing before several hooded figures. Figures he knew all too well, ready to take their assualt once again. Without waiting for the group to notice his arrival, he called upon his sword, jumping before them, surprising the group.  
"Li-kun?" the familiar voice called out in surprise.  
"Raitei Shourai!"

Doudging the punch thrown at him, he glared at the very angry brother of Sakura.  
"Why of all times do you come back now?" Touya barked, throwing another punch, to which Syaoran easily doudged once again. Still refusing to fight back, the younger man jumped to higher grounds. Meaning the tree branch above them.  
"Something is about to happen," he stated quietly, but loud enough for the group below to hear. "I'm not exactly sure when it will happen, but something will happen to Sa...- to the card mistress."  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked up, eyes wide.  
"Do you know what?" Eriol asked carefully. Syaoran hesitated. "You know?"  
"Fei Wong is after something of hers." he stated, "We have recently discovered that he is not only after power, but is also after something... he is looking for someone."  
"Who?" Yue asked.  
"Clow."

_**© Copyright 2010 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.**_

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! more to come at the end of the month.


	7. Surprises

**digi-gal-rox:** i know i promised this to be out earlier, but i've been busy. now that i'm sorta free, i'll try to upload my stories. i've got a facebook page. check it out via my profile here. well anyways... on with the story

* * *

CHAPTER 6 - Surprises

He sighed heavily, before tearing his gaze away from the window. He slowly made his way to the bed, before flopping down lazily, a heavy feeling in his heart. Syaoran knew. He knew where the girl's heart belonged. Slamming his fist  
against the bed, the young man slowly sat up, his eyes closed in pain.  
_"There are some things you can't change,"_ those were the last words Fai had told him.  
"Wakaru." he said aloud, "That's why I'm doing this," he added quietly. "Zettai daijobu da yo... ka?" with a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

Kaho stared at the ceiling idly, before sighing softly. Across the room, Eriol stood, his arms crossed, a frown on his face. Both knew that something was going to happen. However, both were unsure as to what was going to happen. Their only answer was from a young man, who refused to give out any information, for fear that something may change their fate. Mumbling something, Eriol turned his gaze to the window beside him, watching Kero chase after Spinel, who was holding onto a piece of cake.  
"I wonder..." Kaho murmured softly, "What he has planned."  
"Something big," Eriol responded quietly. "Something that must've scared him."

"So, what now?" the figure asked quietly. When there was no respones, the figure sighed softly. "I wonder what will happen now," a grunt was the figure's only response, earning a chuckle from the figure. "Nothing can change the fate of those people," he murmured softly. "Even if we try to intervine, nothing will come out of it." there was a pause, before the figure gave a weak laugh. "I wonder where he will go after this."

Opening her eyes slowly, Sakura was greeted by the warm sun streaming down to her face. With a soft smile, she slowly climbed out of bed. Sleeping soundly on her desk, Kero let out a soft moan. Giggling to herself, the young woman quietly left her room. Greeting her in the kitchen, however, was a very worried Tomoyo.  
"Tomoyo-chan...?" Tomoyo simply looked at her, with sorrow eyes.  
"There's been another attack." her friend said quietly. Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Syaoran...-kun?" Tomoyo nodded her head. She watched helplessly as Sakura broke down, falling to her knees.  
"Sakura-chan..."

"Do you know where he is?" Fumiko asked quietly. Biting his lip nervously, the young child, Akira gave a short sigh.  
"I have a fair idea." he responded. "I'm not sure of the exact location though."  
"How is it that you actually came upon this?" Fai asked, his eye-brows raised.  
"Yuko-san did some research." the child responded. "He is in another world." groaning, the remaining group sunk to the floor.  
"That doesn't even help." Aya muttered.  
"Anything else?" Yui asked quietly. Akira shook his head.  
"Iie. That is all I know." he paused. "Yuko-san wouldn't tell me more."  
"I don't think she herself knows." Fai said quietly. "But I think Syaoran knows more than he is letting on."  
"Syaoran...?" Fumiko looked up curiously.  
"You all know what that boy is up to." Fai continued, his eyes downcast. "That guy is stubborn. He won't accept our help."  
"What about the other?" Aya asked. "Those attacks. They aren't going to stop."  
"What is he after now?" Yui murmured quietly, her eyes closed.  
"What about that thing Syaoran has?" Fumiko asked. Everyone looked at her.  
"Iie." Fai shook his head. "No one knows about that, no one but us." Mumbling something, the woman folded her arms, defeatedly. "Maybe he is just after the cards. The card mistress _is_ more powerful that Clow himself."  
"But he is looking for him."  
"Hence why he needs the cards." the room fell silent, each one of them looking at each other. It was a while before Fai bolted to his feet.  
"A wish!" he exclaimed.

Looking out the window silently, the lone figure silently placed a hand on the cold window, followed by a soft sigh. It was a moment before the figure silently turned away, back facing the window. It was obvious to say that something was on this person's mind.  
"Anything?" a voice asked, interupting all thoughts of the person. Turning around slightly, the figure faced the young China woman, Mei Ling. A grim smile grew on the person's face.  
"No." the figure responded, eyes darkening. Mei Ling sighed heavily, her head dropping.  
"The other 'Xiao Lang'..." she said quietly. "Is he who he say he is?" the figure nodded his head.  
"Yes." the figure murmured, eyes softening. "Kidnapped for three months. Came back a different person." Mei Ling shook her head slightly, remembering the return of her cousin. He really did come back a different person.  
"After the bird..." she murmured softly, her eyes watering. The figure looked at her curiously, before focusing all attention back to the window.  
"Something's going to happen. Not sure when. We need to be ready soon."  
"Soon...?" Mei Ling asked aloud. The figure made no movement. Sighing heavily, Mei Ling left the room, allowing the lonesome figure in deep thought.  
"A life for a life." the figure murmured. "That's what you once said to me. Xiao Long."

The young man stood silently, staring at the window, a particular gaze on his face. With a soft grunt, he pulled his hood over his head, before lowering his head slightly. Turning around slightly, he found himself facing a curious man. A small smirk formed on his lips.  
"Anou..." the man said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?" he paused, shaking his head slightly. "Who are you?"  
"Xiao Long." the young man replied, with a simple shrug. "And what I am doing? You wouldn't understand." he pursed his lips. "Do you know a man by the name of Xiao Lang?" he asked. He recieved a blank look. "Syaoran." he quickly supplied. The man before him looked up surprised, before nodding.  
"Hai!... Anou...doshite?"  
"I have a message for him." Xiao Long respoded quietly.

"Why do you want to speak to him, Daisuke-kun?" Eriol asked, his eyes wide. Daisuke smiled grimly.  
"Some guy wants me to pass some message to him."  
"What is the message?" Eriol asked curiously. The man before him shook his head.  
"He said I couldn't tell anyone the message but to Li-san himself."  
"He isn't here." Eriol grumbled. "It seems that he had his own money stored away. He's currently renting a place."  
"Where?"  
"He wouldn't say." Eriol said quietly, his eyes falling to the floor. "That man is hiding something. And I have a feeling the message that you have for him, has something to do with what is going on."

"Good to see you again, Syaoron." the figure smirked. Xiao Long rolled his eyes, seating himself down on the old worn out chair. "Will he get the message?"  
"In case he doesn't, I left something else for him." was the younger one's response. "Kurogane..."  
"Hm?" the older man turned around slightly, his eyes ridden with curiousity.  
"She spoke to you... didn't she?" he asked quietly, fists slightly clenched.  
"Who?"  
"Kinomoto Nadeshiko." Kurogane made no response. "She told you what that thing was, didn't she? And why he has it." Sighing heavily, Kurogane ran his hand roughly against his hair. "She knew all along... that this was going to happen to him, didn't she?"  
"It seems so..." the older man said quietly. "But you can't change his fate. Despite the bond you two have, it goes against it."  
"I know." Xiao Long said quietly, closing his eyes. Staring intently at him, Kurogane turned around and left the room, leaving the man to his own thought. Opening his eyes, familiar amber eyes stared longingly at a particular portrait taken years ago. A portrait of two identicle boys grinning at the camera.

"...Li-kun?" Sakura asked uncertainly, staring at Daisuke. She shook her head. "Iie. I haven't seen him since he came back." Daisuke frowned slightly. "Anou... doshite?"  
"Someone wants me to pass a message to him." Sakura gave a small smile. "I can try and pass-"  
"Iie." he shook his head. "I can't tell anyone."  
"Oh..."  
"Anou... what about the wedding?" he suddenly asked. Sakura looked away uneasily, her eyes beginning to tear up.  
"I don't know." she said quietly.  
"I know that he's out there..." Daisuke said quietly. "He will return, Sakura-san. I'm sure of it." forcing a smile, the honey haired girl gave a brief nod.  
"Arigato, Daisuke-kun."

"Did he say anything?" Yelan asked hopefully. Mei Ling shook her head.  
"No. He most likely left already though." she murmured. Yelan's eyes fell. "But he did say that he was telling the truth. The other 'Xiao Lang'." Yelan's eyes slightly narrowed, before softenly slightly.  
"I can't recognise him as my son..." she said quietly. "But I can see that he is a good man." Mei Ling remained silent, watching the older woman slowly take a seat. "But he isn't the boy I raised. He isn't the boy Sakura met. He isn't the one that..." she trailed of. Mei Ling gave a small smile.  
"He isn't the one that asked Sakura to marry him." she finished softly.

Staring at the envelope, Syaoran instantly recognised the hand writing immidiatly. Picking it up, he tore the it open, only to have a picture placed inside it. Looking at the picture, a soft smile grew on his lips. Slowly making his way to the bed room, he placed the picture on the bed-side-table. Running his fingers against the two faces gently, he turned around and left the room. On the floor, the envelope lay torn open, the words reading 'The price of memories...'

"After something else?" Kero asked uncertainly. Nodding his head, Syaoran glanced at Sakura for a brief moment before focusing his attention to the rest of the group.  
"I have received word, though in not many words, that he is going to make his move."  
"What were his exact words." Eriol asked, his face blank. Syaoran looked at him curiously.  
"Huh?"  
"Daisuke-kun came, asking for you. Saying he had a message for you."  
"He never found me." he responded, a slight frown on his face. "The same message I'm guessing," he added with a shrug. "He is making his move." he said slowly, "When this is going to happen, I'm not sure exactly. But we will know when this happens."  
"How?" Eriol asked.  
"My brother will come." the room fell silent.  
"EH?" Sakura's voice suddenly cried out.  
"A brother...?" Yue said slowly. Syaoran sighed heavily, knowing that it was going to be a long night.  
"Twin, to be exact." he stated. "Around the time I was kidnapped, we both found out Fei Wong's plan. Unknown to me, he paid the price of memories. Meaning every memory someone had for him would disappear." he murmured. "My other  
self, included."  
"Demo... you remembered." Sakura said softly.  
"I was in another world... magic protects that place. So it wouldn't affect me." Syaoran responded.  
"A price..." Eriol murmured softly. Syaoran's eyes briefly landed on him, studing him carefully. "You were sent to the witch of dimensions."  
"Than you should know that neither she or I can tell you the price I have made, unless I decide I want to." Syaoran stated evenly. The room remain silent, as Eriol started to pace up and down, an unreadable expression written on his face.  
"You know, when. Don't you?" he asked, after a moments of silence. Syaoran shook his head.  
"Iie." he stated quietly. "My brother is now a target, exposing himself like this. And no, I do not know where he is hiding. Most likely, in another world." he closed his eyes, before sighing heavily.  
"There's more." Touya stated tightly. Amber eyes studied the older man carefully before, he turned away uneasily.  
"Hai. Demo... I do not know what it is." narrowing his eyes, Touya left the room, muttering something about 'the gaki lieing'.  
"Everything happens for a reason." Syaoran stated, his voice inaudible. He looked up, seeing the worried expression planted on Sakura's face. "He will come back, mistress. I promise you that."

"He's made up his mind..." Tomoyo murmured sadly, placing an old photo back on the table. Yue smiled grimly, his grey eyes looking out the window. "A destiny to fulfil..." she murmured. "I wonder what it is exactly."  
"He said he had a brother," Keroberos stated.  
"Syaoran-san said he was a target now." Tomoyo stated painfully. "I wish he would open up. I can see... he carries a heavy burden."

**_"There has to be something we can do," the child exclaimed, his fists clenched._**  
**_"But what?" the other one wondered. Looking at each other, both boy's rose to their feet quickly._**  
**_"We can't... can we?" the first one spoke. The other shrugged._**  
**_"We can try, can't we?" was the conter response. Looking at each other, they both nodded._**  
**_"Let's do it!"_**

"What?" Yelan's eyes widened, looking at her worriedly, Mei Ling bit her lip nervously, a frown planted on her face. It was obvious to say that neither of them knew what was going on.  
"It seems that he was telling the truth." Eriol muttered quietly.  
"What does this all mean? Why don't we remember?" Mei Ling asked.  
"He told us that 'Xiao Long' paid the price of memories. Whether he really is telling the truth, we will never know. The witch of dimensions is one powerful witch." Yelan sunk into her chair, her mouth still hanging open.  
"The name... sounds familiar," she said quietly. Groaning, she clutched her head.  
"Auntie!" Mei Ling cried out.  
"It seems that whoever has had physical contact with him..." Eriol's voice started to fade, before the line went dead.  
"What's going on?" the younger girl asked worriedly. Yelan smiled grimly, her eyes unfocused.  
"I'm not sure."

The old man smirked. Standing before him, two figures stood. The cold eyes of the motionless figure continued to glare at his master, while the other simply smirked.  
"Well?" The latter one spoke.  
"Get them." he stated. "Once you have it. Bring it here. Than our attack shall begin."

_**© Copyright 2010 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.**_

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! more to come soon!


End file.
